What suits you better
by fairyshipped
Summary: Pastel!Phil dresses as a punk to impress punk!Dan.


Phil straightened his brand-new leather jacket, taking pride in how it made him look as if he was a hardcore punk bad boy. Truth be told, that was the exact opposite of him. Leather jackets and black t-shirts, with black jeans and boots? Phil was more of a pink jumper with a flower crown and colorful converse.

He had though, a crush to impress. He was desperately hopeless for an even tiny amount of attention from him.

Phil wouldn't forget the awkward situation he was encountered with at the shop the previous day, where the salesman couldn't keep a straight face when he saw Phil holding a leather jacket while wearing a flower crown.

But when the boy entered the school, feeling like an entirely different person, he was sensing the confidence glowing from inside of him. The stares he received were inevitable, since his sudden change was unexpected from the pastel Phil everyone was used to.

Still, would he catch the attention of a certain someone, or was his attempt in vain?

"Wow, what the hell Phil," surprised, Pj checked his friend from head to toe. "What happened to you? I thought you didn't like wearing black."

Phil was aware of how his friend would react, that being the reason why he didn't warn him about his plan. Although, did he really have a plan? He dressed up, yes, but now what?

"You know, trying to impress Dan," Phil stated, in a usual tone.

"Good luck with that," he pat Phil's back, and departed for his classroom, leaving Phil walking alone in the hall.

* * *

Phil's brain was flowering with ideas of what Dan's whereabouts could be. He hadn't caught a single glimpse of him all day and he thought he was going crazy. Not to mention that he felt incomplete without feeling the weight of a flower crown on his head.

Was he ill? Phil imagined himself taking care of a sick, red-faced Dan, measuring his temperature with a thermometere, making him a hot soup and feeding him with a spoon...

But what if something was critically wrong? Was everyone from his family okay? He once again allowed his creativity to take him to a fantasy where he hugged a crying Dan, comforting him from evil.

What about him skipping school with a girlfriend or boyfriend, taking them out for a date, making love to them? Phil was now fantasizing about Dan kissing another person, Phil watching from a distance, his eyes filled with tears and his heart aching in pain.

He realized he should stop daydreaming about Dan, because the result was him reddening more than anger from inside out.

"Nice look Phil," a group of people approched him, some laughed at him, others saying that he actually looked assuredly nice.

His response was a soft smile that wanted to get rid of unnecessary attention. He just wanted to get back to his daydreaming.

He recalled the first time he had talked to Dan, which was pretty much an accident.

It was a sunny day, and Phil was walking at the park, his destination being the groceries. He was holding his mother's wallet since he had no pockets to put it into. His flower crown was resting peacefully on his head, his light blue jumper matching his eyes and his white jeans being sort of tight, not letting him step properly.

And then it happened.

He tripped over a bottle of beer that was thrown on the bright green grass. Stupid people, harming the enviroment, humanity's home. Phil was too busy coming out with expletives, when he noticed a massive German Sepherd dog getting away with his admirable flower crown.

"The dog is stealing my crown!" he shouted as he got up to run after the dog, but he bumped into a body that prevented him from moving for a moment.

When he progressed the face of the person he had come across to, he regretted the whole minute that had passed.

"S-sorry."

"He just wants to play. If you follow him you'll get it back," he patted his head and offered his hand so he would get up on his feet.

Phil was sure he wouldn't wash his head ever again.

* * *

Phil felt uncomfortable in his leather jacket, since it was incredibly tight (and black) and he couldn't even stretch his arms. He was disappointed that he hadn't had the chance to see Dan yet, and he was the reason he dressed up like this.

But when he heard a sexy, sassy voice calling him when he walked out of the school gates, he couldn't be happier.

"Nice jacket you got there,"

Phil turned around as soon as he made out who's voice was echoing in his ears. Yes, to Phil, it felt like music reverberating in his mind.

He was cognizant of the games his heart was playing every time he thought, saw or heard Dan. But today was different. Today, he was talking to him.

"Thanks..." he whispered, loud enough so he could hear him.

Come on Phil, where's your confidence? He was over overflowing with a huge amount of it two minutes ago, but now he was blowing it off?

"So..." he hated it when he was being so awkward, making a fool of himself, especially in front of the punk.

"It suits you."

Dan Howell just complimented him. Phil was in high spirits, and gave him a smile in response, which may have given away too much information about how pleased he was.

But that compared to Dan's next move, was nothing. He was now standing in front of him, checking his jacket. His index finger was dragging through the smooth material, the satisfying noise and the feel of his touch resulting in a knot in Phil's abdomen.

He bowed his head so as to observe Dan's movements and he could clearly see a silver ring of a radioactive mask hugging his middle finger.

"Hmm...so soft," Dan murmured seductively, and Phil couldn't spare his blushes.

Phil started questioning the situation; Dan was literally and obviously flirting with him. Phil was proud of himself not only because of his success (hopefully) but also by the fact that his money didn't go to waste. He even put eye-liner on his eyes!

Dan's finger was now traveling to his nose, tapping it deliberately, his brown like sweet chocolate eyes staring into his blue ones.

"By the way, why such a big change of fashion?"

"Uhh, I just wanted to impress my crush..." Phil was surprised he was still able to speak after all that touching.

"And who might that be?"

"I don't know," he cringed on his stupid answer. and clenched his stomach from feeling anxious.

Dan then just continued moving his finger, which was now placed on his cheek, caressing it. He then slowly headed for his lips, passing through every inch of them with circular movements, not letting even a tiny piece of them untouched.

Phil closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation Dan's finger granted him. He wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and playfully and rapidly bited Dan's finger. The other boy laughed and finally removed his finger away, only to now lick Phil's lips with his tongue.

Phil's eyes widened, his expansive smile showing along with Dan's smirk.

"It's you," he mumbled on Dan's ear, making him shiver.

He then tickled his neck, when a moan sounded from Dan's mouth.

"Not there," Phil grinned, he had found a weakness.

And finally, after a lot of teasing, Dan's lips reached Phil's. Phil kissed him with all the passion that had been bottling down inside him for months. He didn't care if any passers-by witnessed their activity, he never wanted the moment to stop.

His wet lips (because of Dan licking him) moved together with Dan's in timely motions, and it was the best (but first) kiss Phil had ever experienced.

"You know, I prefer you wearing flower crowns and colorful clothes. It's cute."

"You should try it too."


End file.
